Such an electric control device is usable, in particular, in the motor industry for selecting functions in a pneumatic logic circuit.
Electric control devices already exist in which a moving element to be displaced between one or the other of two predetermined positions is connected, firstly to resilient return means urging it towards a first of said positions, and secondly to a plunger core of a solenoid device which moves the moving element into the second predetermined position when electric current passes through the solenoid.
Such a device suffers from the drawback that the moving element is held in its second position only so long as an electric current passes through the solenoid of the control device.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric control device of the above-mentioned type which needs to consume electrical energy only during the time required for displacing the moving element into either of its two predetermined positions.